


The comfort of a touch

by newtcuddles



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtcuddles/pseuds/newtcuddles
Summary: Thomas is all too happy to find out that tipsy Newt is a cuddly, affectionate Newt.  He's basically in Thomas's lap halfway through the night, his cheeks flushed pink and he's looking up admiringly at his boyfriend.or Newtmas and how their displays of physical affection grows.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 58





	The comfort of a touch

**Author's Note:**

> again, this started out as a twt thread and i just posted it here in case someone would like it :)

When Newt and Thomas first get together they keep the pda very low, only the occasional hand holding and just leaning into each other. It's not like they're afraid to be physical in front of the others but they're just still getting used to being able to touch each other lovingly whenever they want. 

One night Minho comes to them and sarcastically tells them they don't have to hide around him and the rest. 

"as long as you shanks don't start making out on my lap y'know" 

They just laugh and tell him thanks and reassure him they’re doing it on their own terms. 

It's a while before change starts being noticable. They seem to gravitate towards each other more, when they're sitting around a campfire Newt is basically plastered to his boyfriends side. Thomas just looks completely happy and content as he has one arm around Newt's shoulders holding him close, and the other plays with the blondes hair. 

One morning when Minho goes to wake Thomas up to go on a run with him he opens the door of the hut Newt and Thomas share. There used to be two beds in the hut, one on either side. Now there’s a big bed in the middle of the room, on the bed there’s a big heap of blankets. When Minho takes a closer look he can see that Newt and Thomas are completely intertwined under the blankets. There’s a leg poking out from under the blanket and Minho literally can’t tell who it belongs to. There's movement on the bed, a bit of shuffling before he sees a hand reach out to tangle into the mop of blond hair. Minho shakes his head before walking out of the hut, deciding Thomas deserves to sleep in for a morning.

The hand holding is almost constant, wherever the two of them walk they’ll be holding hands. Or when they’re eating dinner, a hand will rest on a thigh or a back, just a constant touch of comfort. 

Quick kisses also begin to be a thing, it's not that often and you would probably miss most of them if you weren't paying attention. But whenever thomas left, either to go to bed early or help Vince with a chore or whatever, Thomas would always turn to Newt and give him a quick, soft peck on the lips, and in return newt would give him the brightest smile and a quiet "bye Tommy good luck" or "goodnight love, i'll be there in a bit." 

The moment Minho recognizes the amount of growth they have made is when the group is sitting around the campfire (as usual) and Newt comes up, having probably just finished his chores and he takes his usual spot next to Thomas but not without letting out a groan and grabbing his bad leg as he goes to sit down. 

Thomas tenses up immediately, pulling Newt closer to him and whispering a question into Newt's ear with a look of worry on his face. Minho can barely make out Newt's answer "I'm fine tommy i just overworked it today so it's cramping up a bit." and Minho can work out that it's about his leg. 

Thomas just nods and gently grabs a hold of Newt's leg, pulling it to rest on his lap. Newt looks at him confused and lets out a groan of pain at the movement. Thomas says a quick quiet sorry before he begins massaging Newts calf. The blondes face twists into an expression of pain but as Thomas goes on Newt relaxes completely, leaning back into the log behind him and he closes his eyes contentedly, feeling relaxed and happy.

Minho knows that even weeks ago Newt would never do this, be so affectionate with Thomas and not ignore the fact that he has his limp. Minho just smiles, extremely proud of how far his friends have come.

The final thing happens on the night Gally gets all the ingredients together for his special recipe, and he immediately makes enough for the whole safe haven. 

This time they've switched it up and built a campfire right on the beach, away from the rest of the safe haven so only their close group is there. 

Thomas is all too happy to find out that tipsy Newt is a cuddly, affectionate Newt. He's basically in Thomas's lap halfway through the night, his cheeks flushed pink and he's looking up admiringly at his boyfriend.  
When Thomas looks down and their eyes meet Newt leans up to place a kiss on Thomas's lips. Thomas happily returns the kiss, it's quick but deep. Newt pulls away, thinking that's it before Thomas grabs the back of his neck and smashes their lips together again. One hand on Newt's hips pulls him even closer as the blonde grabs onto Thomas's upper arm, surprised at the intensity of the kiss since they're sitting just a few feet from Gally and Minho. 

They do pull apart after a few seconds, not letting it go too far. Thomas leans in to place soft kisses on Newt neck and jaw, reaching his ear and whispering "cmon baby you wanna go to our hut?" 

Newt tells him he wants to stay out with their friends for a little bit and Thomas just frowns until his frown is turned into a mischievous grin. He turns Newt around on his lap so they're now sitting back to chest. One of his hands rests around his waist on Newt's stomach, the other spreads out on the older boy's thigh. Newt doesn't think much of it until he feels Thomas's warm breath on the back of his neck, then he feels the soft press of his boyfriend's lips against his neck. Newt just sighs and places his hand on the one resting on his thigh, grabbing it tighter as the touches on his neck start going from soft kisses to Thomas actually leaving marks and moving to whisper into Newt's ear. 

Minho notices of course, he feels the urge to make a sarcastic joke telling them to get a room but he refrains. He's just happy his best friends feel comfortable enough to be like that around them. Plus it turns out he doesn't need to tell them when minutes later Newt jumps up out of Thomas's lap as a reaction to what Thomas just whispered in his ear. He wordlessly grabs the other boy's hand, tugging him up and dragging him to their hut. Thomas just grins contentedly.

**Author's Note:**

> please do let me know your thoughts in the comments or yell at me on twt at my account @newtmascuddles


End file.
